Tiny Heart
by SyntaxSynodic
Summary: The sugar/fluff adventures of Germany and Italy. Watch out, it's sugary. c: May contain adoption later on, still not sure. Rated M for possible numminess later on.


I glanced at the clock.

5:59.

Sighing, I reached over to shut it off before it could ring, so as not to disturb Italy.

'Italy...' I looked down to the man who was practically laying on my chest, his honey coloured eyes closed, and his boyish face relaxed. He looked so sweet just lying there, and I could feel his smaller chest move against mine each time he inhaled and exhaled. His body heat soothed me along with his slow, steady breathing... I reached down, and curled my fingers in his soft, russet hair, just wanting to touch him.

Mornings and evenings have always been a special time for us. A time for just us, where we could show our affection freely, no people or business to hinder us.

'Mein Gott. If I keep thinking romantically like this, I'll end up like France.' Shuddering at the thought of that certain blonde maniac, I sat up slowly, still gently holding Italy's head to my chest.

At the feeling of his position changing, the red-head opened one liquid amber eye blearily, then closed it again and reached up to rub his face.

"Good morning, Ludwig~," he smiled warmly, looking up at me, and tilting his head cutely, his bangs falling to the left side of his face.

"Guten morgen... Feliciano" I mumbled, and propped myself up with the pillows, not quite wanting to leave the warmth of our bed yet. Italy giggled, and reached up to muss my hair.

"You hair always looks so cute in the mornings," he cooed, and shifted so that he was sitting in my lap, his face centimetres from mine. "It's all spikey and messy, ve?" His eyes met mine, and I smiled a bit.

"..." I nodded, and leaned forward to kiss him.

"Ah, Germany, you're all prickly," he said affectionately after we parted, tracing his thumb over my chin.

"Ja, I need to shave," I replied. Italy in turn lay his head on my chest again, and pulled the coverlet up around us. I remember him telling me once that he liked to listen to my heart beat, like to feel it thrum firmly, as if it was telling him how strong and healthy I was.

"Listening to my heartbeat again?" I asked, placing my chin atop his head, and wrapping my arms loosely around his waist.

"Yeah," he breathed. "It beats a lot like how you are; loud and strong, and even though sometimes I take it for granted, it's always there..."

I felt my face heat up at his sweet words. I've never been one to openly say how I feel; I'm a general, the leader. I'm not supposed to feel. And every time I try to voice those feelings that I'm not supposed to have, I end up looking like a complete fool. So instead of saying anything, I stroked his soft red hair gently, trying to stop blushing.

"Ludwig?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you ever think about... having a child?" Italy asked, and I swore, that heart he talked about so fondly mere moments ago stopped beating for a whole two seconds.

"Um..." I replied softly, my mind flailing about just to form coherent words. In all honesty, the thought never crossed my mind. Ever since Feliciano and I had grown close enough to admit our feelings towards each other, I had been content. He was the one I loved; he was the one I woke up beside every morning, and fell asleep holding every night. He was the one with whom I spent most of my time, chatting idly, talking of things past, or discussing our responsibilities. I guess I had grown so content with him that I never really thought about the possibility of bringing another life into our little world.

"No, I haven't," I admitted and cast my eyes downward, trying to consider it. When images of a pregnant Italy flitted through my mind, I coughed uneasily, bringing my left hand to my mouth nervously. "Where did this come from all of a sudden?" I asked, and moved so that I could meet his seraphic honey gaze. "... Would you like a child?" I added, and he glanced down, momentarily breaking eye contact. Italy looked deep in thought for a few long moments, and then he started to nod gently as he met my gaze once again.

"Yes... I would like to have a child..." He trailed off, unable to finish as he started to smile widely. "I would like that very much, Ludwig."

Feliciano pulled me closer to himself and buried his face in the crook of my neck as we embraced. A child... The thought made my heart flutter excitedly.

But there would need to be some planning if we were to have a child. Lots of planning. But for now, all I wanted to know was when. When did he want to start planning all the preparation for a baby? And questions such as that. Was he ready for a baby? Was I ready for a baby?

"Feliciano... Would you like to discuss this now or later?" He looked up at me again, those delighted deep amber eyes glinting excitedly, as if to say 'Ve~ Ludwig, you mean it~? You actually want to talk about it~?'

"Well, Luddy, I'm only ready to talk about it when you are. After all, I can see you weren't expecting my question... so why don't we wait a little while to discuss this, ve?"

I nodded, grateful for his (surprisingly) wise, and well thought out words.

Ah, but now it was time to get up.

"Feli, it's 6:04," I said gently, ruffling his hair, careful to avoid that (...okay,maybesomewhattempting) single strand of bouncy, curly hair.

"Veeee?!" he whined, dramatically throwing his arms around my neck and pulling himself closer. "Nooooo, stay with me, Germanyyyy!" he wailed, rubbing his cheek on my chest.

I-It was kinda...cute...

ANYWAY...

There was a time and place for everything, I always liked to say. And clinging to me when I was supposed to be getting ready wasn't quite... it was... uhm...

It was very distracting, to say the least.

"Feliciano..." I said once again, this time a hint of frustration to my voice. "If you'd get up with me, we wouldn't have to do this every morning..." I added firmly, trying to untangle myself from his lean arms.

"Noooooo, Luddy, sleep with me for just a bit longer, pleeeeaaase~?" Verdamnit, he could be strong when he wanted to. And stubborn.

"Pretty pleeaase~?"

A-and cute...

"F-fine! But only for a little while!" I hastily added, and he looked up at me with those melted honey eyes and smiled warmly.

...

His eyes really were beautiful...

"Uhm, Ludwig..." Feli said, his soft features getting serious in an instant.

"Yes?"

"We're not busy tonight, are we?"

I thought for a moment.

"Not that I know of, unless something unexpected happens," I replied, pushing my blonde (very annoying, oh so very annoying) bangs up out of my face.

"Well, that's good because... it's Friday, y'know..?" he said, giving me a devilish smirk.

...

"Y-yeah, I know it's Friday..." I stuttered sheepishly, rubbing my neck like some nervous... I don't know...

Friday happened to be the day that... Feli and I would... engage in... lover'sactivities,okay? After all, I do always say there's a time and place for everything... and Friday just happened to be very convenient for... stress relief...

What?

It is...

But enough of that... I knew if I stayed with Feliciano this morning, I wouldn't be able to fall asleep, it was the morning after all, and sleeping past a certain time bothers me. Really, really bothers me. But I would still stay with him while he slept, of course. He's so (blessedly, blissfully) quiet when he's sleeping... A-and if anything, it's nice to hold him close. Ja, I'd let him sleep a bit longer. But just a bit.

After a half hour had passed, I again woke Italy, and this time forced him out of bed. He really is so lazy, you have no idea. But there's also a certain charm to his laziness that I can't argue with... It's very cute...

'There I go again...'

"Italy? What would you like for breakfast? We have to go to a world meeting today, and I want you to have a good meal to start your day." I said, after I succeeded in getting him out of our bedroom. He blinked a couple of times, still not fully awake, then after a moment of thought, he replied.

"Oh, I'll make us something then. After all, I know you love it when I cook for you~."

Ja, that was true for the most part. He really did know how to make the most sumptuous meals. But cooking is a thing I know virtually nothing about. So whenever he was cooking, and asked me to join him, I had almost no idea what he was talking about half the time. But (usually) if I did what he said, most everything would turn out right. However, recently, I found myself being drawn to the kitchen when he cooked, not to help, but to watch.

Watch the fluidity of his movements. The confidence in his eyes. But maybe that's because he wasn't particularly skilled at the things I excelled in. And vice versa. To put it quite simply, it was nice seeing him do something he was passionate about.

And it was weird, it reminded me about something in my past... whenever I thought about it though, I couldn't quite grasp the memory. It was like as soon as it surfaced, it was lost again, leaving me with a nostalgic, but oddly comforted feeling.

"Germany?" Feli's voice cut through my (way off topic) thoughts, and I looked up to meet his honeyed gaze. "Are you going to feed the dogs?"

"Oh, ja," I nodded, shrugging on my jacket.

Blitz and Starke were the two dogs that Gilbert had gotten me a few years back. Blitz was a German Shepard (of course), and Starke was a Doberman Pinscher. They were both very well trained and calm dogs, but Feli was still scared to death of their size.

Sometime later, I stepped back inside to be greeted with the most delectable smells. My stomach growled quietly, and I slipped out of my jacket.

"Feli..?" I called gently, walking into the kitchen.

"Ahh, Ludwig," Feliciano chirped happily, turning away from the stove. "It's almost ready, just a few more minutes." I nodded, then hung my jacket.

"So," Feli said warmly as I came to stand beside him. "America's called another world meeting today, hm?" I nodded. I really didn't know what this one was about, but in any case, it was important that both Italy and I be there. After all, it was a world meeting... We were expected to be there. W-well, I was expected to be there, anyway. Who would put an end to the (stupid, childish) bickering that went on during the so-called "meeting"?

But anyway... today was probably going to be very interesting... It was America who had called the meeting after all. Who know's what will happen?


End file.
